Meeting the Mini Stark
by Drake-DiAngelo
Summary: Part 2 of my Peter Parker and the Wonderful World of Stark series (Also on Ao3) Essentially just a bunch of longer drabbles to show how each Avenger met Peter (and the resulting everlasting friendships) (also featuring the occasional "WHAT THE HECK TONY YOU LET PETER BE SPIDERMAN?")
1. Bruce

YoYo Enjoy (This chapter has been edited to be better, so if you read it before 2/17/20, reread it for better content)

* * *

The first time Bruce met Peter was back before the name "Mini Stark" existed. He'd needed a breather and went for a walk around the park to clear his head, and was on his way back to the tower. As he reentered the front doors a skinny teenager in a blue jacket jogged in after him. When Bruce reached the front desk and passed the checkpoint, he noticed the teen arguing with the receptionist.

He paused long enough to hear the kid say "But I need to talk to Mr. Stark! Come on please! FRIDAY knows me! Just ask her!"

He heard the receptionist respond "Even if she does, you don't have the clearance to go up, and there is no way I'm disturbing Mr. Stark just so you can talk to him. He is a very busy man."

The kid groaned in frustration, but backed off from the desk. Bruce stepped into the Avengers elevator, and as he pressed the button for his floor he made eye contact with the kid's exasperated and slightly desperate expression.

When Bruce reached the upper labs he quickly found Tony and let him know what was happening. To his complete surprise, Tony smiled in amusement.

"Brown hair, slightly short, looks like a nerd even though nothing about him should suggest it?"

Bruce just nodded and Tony smiled again. "I'll be right back."

Bruce watched after him in slight confusion, but eventually decided to just get to work.

A few minutes later, Bruce heard voices from the hallway, signifying Tony's return.

"...cracked. Karen didn't say anything, so I thought it was still fine. But the shooter gets jammed every once in a while. Then last time it jammed I... uh.. fell a little and my earpiece went out. That's why I came in like this-" Bruce watched in silent interest as they entered the room. The kid motioned towards his clothes as he finished talking, and Bruce's curiosity grew. The kid cut himself off as he finally noticed Bruce standing there. Bruce watched his eyes widen, and prepared himself for the mandatory "Hulk!" To his surprise (and secret delight) the kid instead squealed "Dr. Banner!" and ran over to shake his hand.

"I'm a huge fan of your work in gamma physics and nuclear radiation! Your research has done amazing…" Bruce zoned out slightly as the kid gushed on, staring into his eyes with a childlike look of wonder and excitement. After almost 30 seconds of the kid's rant, Tony laughed and pulled him away. "Careful there Pete. You'll make me think I'm not your favourite."

Bruce looked between the blushing kid and smiling man, and felt his confusion grow even more. Who was this kid that managed to get Tony looking so relaxed? Bruce hardly dared to admit it, but Tony's smile was showing almost outright loving adoration towards the boy.

The kid seemed to notice Bruce's expression and held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Doctor. I'm Peter Parker."

Bruce nodded slowly. "And Spiderman?"

The kid's eyes grew wide and he stared in silence at the man for a few seconds. "H-how did you know? I only mentioned my earpiece and-" the kid stopped suddenly and sighed. He smiled and continued, "-and web shooters. I guess it wasn't too hard for a genius to put two and two together was it?"

The two smiled at each other, and Bruce had the sense that he had just found a new friend in this strange boy.

* * *

Clint and Scott up next chapter. Go read my other story "Ned Leeds Field Trip to Stark Industries" in the meantime!


	2. Clint and Scott

Well, this is much longer than last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Clint and Scott were actually the first to find out about Peter. Not long after Steve and Tony came to a compromise and became friends again, Clint and Scott started getting random calls from a highly stressed out Tony.

"This is Scott."

"How do I make a kid eat when they insist they aren't hungry even though it's clear they are and they just don't want to 'take advantage of your hospitality' even though they've recently broken a bone and need to build their strength so they don't die?"

"Uh.. I dunno. I guess you could-" He started to continue, but Tony cut him off.

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have called. This is a question for someone with teenagers."

"No, wai-" His phone beeped as the call disconnected, and Scott was left standing in confusion.

He stared at his phone for a few seconds before shrugging and moving on; if it was important, he'd hear about it eventually.

"You've got Barton."

"How do I make a teenager eat when they say they don't want to inconvenience you even though literally the only thing in the world you want to do right now is help them and fix their freaking broken bone and get them to eat some food otherwise they'll probably die thinking that a little bit of food is worth more to me than they are."

"Um," Clint cleared his throat. "Is everything OK Tony?"

There was a frustrated huff on the other end. "No. I'm not overreacting."

"Riiiight." Clint decided to ignore the fact that Tony hadn't even answered his question correctly. There was an awkward silence before Tony spoke again.

"Well? What do I do?"

"Uh," Clint shook his head in amusement. "Make it seem like him eating will benefit you more than him, like, you were gonna throw it out anyway, or you thought it tasted different than usual and wanted a second opinion."

There was another silence, and Clint could hear a faint scratching sound. 'Was Tony actually taking notes?'

After a few moments, Clint spoke again. "Soooo.. Why you askin'?"

"I just need it for the future, if it ever comes up." There was yet another awkward pause. "Thanks Barton." The call cut off and Clint stared bemusedly at his phone.

Calls like these continued for about a month before the two of them decided enough was enough. Tony had mentioned to each of them several times how unhelpful the other was (Scott in regards to sulky teenagers and girl-crushes, and Clint with the teen's strange desires to play with massive amounts of legos and climb on the walls) so they both knew the other was involved. They had talked many times about Tony's weird requests, but had decided to leave the topic alone and just stay quiet.

However, after a final request for help, they both decided they couldn't take it anymore. It happened on a day both Clint and Scott were in the tower, and Tony approached them as they sat in the living room.

"How much help is too much help on a Science Fair project?"

"For the childlike teenager you have that doesn't exist?"

Tony gave Clint a look.

"Okay, okay." Clint raised his hands in surrender. "Does this imaginary kid want help on said project?

Tony looked slightly sheepish at that. "Not exactly, but with all of my technology I could make his project-"

Scott raised a hand. "Nope." Tony looked annoyed at being interrupted and Scott quickly continued. "The kid's got to do this stuff for himself, and if he doesn't want help then you'd just be in the way."

Tony looked slightly pained at that. "But I-"

"No, Tony." The man in question sighed, but nodded. He turned to leave, but Clint stopped him.

"So, when are you going to let us meet the kid?"

"He's not-"

"Of course he's real, Tony. There's no way he's not real."

Tony gave them a considering look and Clint decided to push it.

"Aaaaand, if you let us meet him, we can set up playdates with our kids."

"He's too old for playdates."

Clint smiled. "Of course he is."

The actual meeting was something the two men had been looking forward to for weeks. They'd both put together their own ideas of what the kid would be like, but literally nothing would prepare them for the young teenager hanging from the ceiling with absolutely nothing holding him up.

Both their eyes widened as Tony led them into his private floor, and Tony swore as his eyes fell on the kid.

The kid in question -Peter, Tony called him- was standing upside down above them, one hand braced against his elbow as he aimed his outstretched arm aimed towards the floor. If that wasn't enough, both men were also distracted by the freaking web bullet bombs the kid was launching from a contraption on his wrist. He appeared to be building a giant model of the Millennium Falcon, judging on the various blueprints spread about the room. Several other papers had calculations and angles drawn out on them, clearly the instructions the boy was following.

At the sound of Tony's voice, Peter's head turned quickly in their direction and he began falling through the air. Clint and Scott both lunged forward to try and help somehow, but Tony stopped them with a motion of his hand. They both stared at him in disbelief, but were immediately distracted by the triple flip the boy had managed to pull off during the short drop. He landed with perfect form, before approaching them with a sheepish expression.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting any company."

Tony sighed. "It's fine Pete. My fault for not making sure you were acting like a normal person. Not that Spiderman could ever be 'normal'."

Peter smiled and turned to the other two men. He put out a hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter."

They stared at him for a few seconds before they broke into grins. Of course, when Tony finally got a kid, he managed to pick a superhuman-geek-genius who could follow the incredibly confusing instructions on the papers around the room, while also hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Scott stepped forward to meet his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Peter."

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Peter to have the two completely wrapped around his little finger. (He also arranged for a play date asap)

* * *

Hope ya'll liked the chapter!

I have to say though, I legitimately meant to get this chapter out a week after the last one, but I sat down today and (lo and behold) its actually been over a month. So, that was some weird wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

Next chapter will be out when its out.


	3. Steve (part 1)

Steve meeting Peter is going to get two parts, so this is the first one.

* * *

When Steve met Peter the first time, he was mostly just confused.

(As reviewed by the Avengers through security footage a few weeks later..)

Steve sighed in boredom as he picked up his cup and exited the kitchen. He and Tony had only recently made up, and so Steve hadn't spent much time at the tower yet. He was putting in effort to be more present, but he kept catching the others at bad times, and kept ending up in the family room alone. He entered the room holding his cup of tea ("You're such an old man") in one hand and a book in the other ("I'm historical, thank you very much"). He passed the staircase, and was suddenly hit by a strong force to the side.

He fell hard to the ground, spilling his tea over himself. ("Oh no! Were you okay? You know falling is dangerous for someone of your age.") He noticed a chorus of laughter coming from above the stairs.

"Gods, did that actually just happen?" There was another chorus of laughter from up the stairs following the words.

He thought he recognized Princess Shuri's voice, but the second one was new. After shaking himself out of a daze, he turned his attention to the mini missile that had hit him.

To his surprise, he found himself sitting face to face with a tea drenched teenager. The boy stared at him, seemingly star struck, before suddenly scrambling to his feet. He turned bright red and spluttered for a moment, before turning tail and disappearing up the stairs faster than Steve thought possible. By the time he made it up after him, the boy and owners of the laughter were gone. In fact, he couldn't find any evidence that anyone had been there at all. ("What happened anyway?" "Ah, I uh, forgot that my webs weren't in on a setting that allows for, uh. Well, swinging. Then I changed the setting and pulled us all up to the ceiling to hide.")

He asked Tony about it later that day, but all he got was a wave of his hand and a shrug as the other man ate a sandwich. Utterly unhelpful, the twat.

When Steve met Peter the second time, he was mostly just terrified.

It had been a few weeks since the first incident, and Steve had already put it out of his mind. It was around 3am and Steve went down to the kitchen for a drink. ("Ooh, pickle juice maybe? I've heard it helps with back problems." "Why do you guys never do this to Bucky?")

When he walked into the room, he immediately felt like something was off. The lights were all off, but he could feel another presence.

"FRIDAY, turn on the lights."

Nothing happened.

Steve frowned at the ceiling. "FRIDAY?" She didn't respond, and Steve felt dread pool in his stomach as he slowly entered the room. ("So what happened there?" "I told FRIDAY to ignore basic commands from you whenever you were near the kid." "Seriously Tony?" "Well it paid off didn't it? Now be quiet and let the others enjoy.") He crept forward, and as he came around the corner he saw a giant grey animal hanging from the ceiling. It was clearly eating, and something was dripping in dark globs from its hands. ("Actually just me wrapped in a blanket upside down eating a melting poptart." "...why?" "Why not?")

Needless to say Steve immediately freaked out. He yelled for FRIDAY again, who once again didn't respond. He started scanning the dark room for a weapon when he was suddenly hit in the face with something soft, but heavy. It knocked him off balance, and after a few seconds of fighting the unknown attacker, he realized it was just a weighted blanket. He stared at it in confusion, before looking to where the creature had been. The area of the ceiling was empty, but there were still dark splotches on the ground. Steve immediately ran out of the room, still calling for FRIDAY.

No one else was on that floor, but FRIDAY alerted Tony, who headed down to see what was happening.

By the time he got downstairs Steve was in a near panic.

"Hurry, Tony! It's LOOSE. I don't, it disappeared. It was huge. How is it even… And FRIDAY! She's not working."

Tony, who knew perfectly well what had actually happened, simply shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about. FRIDAY?" The lights turned on, and Steve stared at him dumb struck.

"But. I. In the kitchen…" He gestured towards the floor, but found it spotless.

"Probably just sleepwalking. Go back to bed Steve."

Steve held a thorough investigation the next morning, but the cameras during that time happened to be "running a check" and didn't catch anything. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but even after accepting that it was all his imagination, he was still slightly traumatized by the event. ("I would like to say that I didn't plan on scaring him. When he came into the room I panicked and threw my blanket at him, then just hid, speed cleaned my mess, and booked it to my room." "Naw, not your fault kid. You, on the other hand. Telling FRIDAY to ignore me? Really?" "The opportunity was too good to pass up.")

* * *

The second part will be out some time eventually. Thanks for reading!


End file.
